


violence isn't the language we speak

by queermermaids



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Telepathy, Warnings In The End Notes, canon typical psuedoscience, some characters do not show up and I have no idea how to explain their absence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermermaids/pseuds/queermermaids
Summary: Cisco's powers are strong and unknown, and in the heat of the moment it causes Harry and him to get closer in ways they never have before.Season 4 fix-it/canon divergence au





	1. the catalyst

The cap was changing Harry, and Cisco noticed. He was more irritable, and when it comes to Harry any increase is enough to be noticable.  
He was planning on approaching him about it, but things escalated too fast for him to get in a prevent something. Cisco had no idea what exactly happened, just Harry storming in looking angry and more paranoid than when Zoom was chasing them, and accused him of stealing his thinking cap. It increased with no fault of Cisco and where Harry put his hands on him, pushing him up against the wall, choking him.

There is a special kind of panic that comes from not being able to breathe. Cisco was feeling that panic right now, flailing around, grabbing the wall behind him, pushing on Harry’s shoulders and then pushing on his head. This panic lead him to do the only thing that could stop this so that he could enjoy oxygen again, using his powers.

Internally, he was screaming for Harry to stop, and with Cisco’s hands on his head, he pushed and pushed hard at him, his hands turning blue and pushing that onto Harry’s head. His eyes were closed, and so he did not see Harry’s eyes turn blue and see him mouth the words “stop”. Cisco was starting to pass out when Harry dropped his hands and they both collapsed on the lab floor, unconscious.

 

Cisco didn’t dream, and woke up in a cop with a splitting headache and a bruised neck. Caitlin walked eating an apple and had a couple things on a tray.

“What happened?” Cisco croaked out, wincing at the pain, coughing slightly.

“Try not to talk right now, your larynx is bruised, it's going to hurt” She said, putting down the tray next to him, helping him sit up while looking at his neck. She sat down next to him, finishing her apple.

“Sorry about that, Killer Frost came out earlier and she didn’t eat, so now I have to eat for the both of us.” 

Cisco nodded, taking up the mug on the tray she put down, and sipped slowly on the warm tea with honey. He tapped his throat and looked at her with a question.

“Joe walked in at the last second, and saw what he did, so Harry’s in the Pipeline.”

Cisco choked, and looked at her in disbelief. 

“Yes really, I would have done the same Cisco it looked like he strangled you to death."  
He glared, and Caitlin said, “I know he didn’t obviously, but don’t fault Joe for being overprotective right now, not after Barry’s prison stint and Devoe, he can’t really deal with Harry if he is attacking people on his team.”

Cisco understood, he just didn’t think that any action was really warranted, its not like he was hurt that bad, and it's not like it would stop him from being helpful. Caitlin brushed her fingers through his hair, and handed him a water bottle with a straw in it. 

“Drink all of this and then get some sleep, I know you need it”

She got up with his mug, and then Cisco was alone with his thoughts. Laying back on the bed, he touched his throat, wincing from his light tough aggravating his injury.

 

It's been 3 days and Harry was still in the pipeline, Joe not letting him out. Cisco tried nearly everyday to talk to him about it, but Joe would not let him. At least not until now, as he walked into his lab.

Joe started, “He needs to apologize to you,” and Cisco signed. He definitely agreed, but interpersonal conversation was not Harry’s specialty. And besides that, Cisco could sense his silliness, and the guilt from him, in a way that he knew he could not explain to Joe. 

“He is going to stay in there until I hear an apology”

“Joe, I-I handled myself perfectly fine,”

“But what if you didn’t hmm, we all don’t know your powers yet, there could be some limitation that would have lead him to really hurt you. And by the time I got there he had gone way too far to be something that can be shrugged away. Cisco, you are still injured and Harry did that.”

Cisco sighed again, rubbing at his throat. The bruises had changed into a light yellow, whereas a couple days ago it was a dark purple. Joe was right, and an apology would make him feel better about whatever emotions he was feeling from Harry.

Harry started once he saw him standing outside the holding in the pipeline.

“Harry, we gotta know that you won't do what you did again or to anybody else, so you are not using the thinking cap.”

Cisco looked at the ground, then up to Harry’s face, who was staring at him, looking tired like he only slept a few hours the past days, like Cisco.

“It’s changing you, and we don’t need to have you change yourself so that we can fight Devoe,” Cisco joined in with Joe, talking directly to Harry.

He licked his lips and nodded, “Ok, yes I think that is the best route going forward. Cisco-”

Cisco looked at Joe, who said to him, “I’ll be right outside”

“Yes Harry?”

“I am deeply apologetic for what I did, I overreacted and was paranoid and if anything was addicted to the stupid cap and I hurt you and for that I apologize.”

Joe would not believe Harry, because in his traditional fashion, Harry’s face showed the smallest amount of emotion and his voice was still slightly monotone, but somehow Cisco knew his apology was genuine. 

He started, but stopped, thinking. Apologies are his best friend, because he forgives way to easy, and the one thing that makes it happen is a simple apology, something that shows that someone is trying to gain his approval again. Cisco didn't really know how to accept apologies, not really used to people not using his openness against him. So as awkwardly as he possible could he slightly smiled and said, "Thanks Harry, I-er.." 

He stopped and looked at the ground and at the door where Joe still probably was. He started wringing his hands looking at the lock and back at the door.

“You don’t need to let me out if you don’t want to” Harry spoke, and Cisco jumped even though he had spoken so softly. “I need to talk to Joe anyway, you can go Ramon.” 

That was very obviously a send away, yet Cisco could feel that Harry did not want him to leave just yet. Cisco ignored those feelings, despite their loudness and walked out the door, gesturing to Joe. In the elevator back to the lab, he rubbed his throat, wondering exactly how they would move on from this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -Canon typical violence (exaggerated slightly)


	2. illumination

He and Harry both tried to move on from what happened. The thinking cap was sitting in the place it was when everything happened, and has not been moved for weeks since then. But Cisco’s vibes of Harry’s emotions did not stop, if anything they got louder.

Cisco found himself in a room with black walls. A spotlight turned on, and in the distance, he could see someone dancing. He blinked and suddenly he was right next to the dancer… who was him. He was wearing ballet tights, and was doing turns on pointe. Another light turned on, and...Harry joined this other version of himself, both of them dancing. It was a mixture of different forms, Cisco could see some lyrical, jazz, classical, and even some hip hop. It was beautiful, both he and Harry flowed together like they were made for each other, and he stood silently watching. The final move was a dip and harry and his doppleganger looked into each other’s eyes, inching their faces closer and closer, and Cisco knew where it was going at gosh golly did he feel awkward. The lights cut off just before their faces met, and Cisco let go of a breath he had no idea he was holding. Harry and him kissing, not something Cisco had ever thought about before, and as the darkness gave way to the morning light inside his bedroom, he wondered if he would remember this.

Luckily, Cisco remembered, and kept remembering all throughout the day. Looking at Harry, the curve of his back turned to him as he leaned over his work, wondering what it would feel like to dance with him, to do all of those leaps and know he would catch him, to feel his face close to hi-. 

Cisco turned away, flushing as Harry looked at him, most likely sensing someone looking at him. This whole thing was so weird, especially for Harry. Ever since the interrupted wedding, he has been having very hyper realistic dreams of Cisco and him dancing, and they have been getting ever more sensual. Dancing was something he only did because the basketball classes were all full at his time in college, and he only did it for fun. He never had a partner until he met his wife, and even then they both kind of sucked. But that closeness, swinging around a floor with someone who you loved, that was something he enjoyed. Maybe that’s why he kept dreaming about it, but it did not make sense that it was Ramon he always was partnered with. And why he kept nearly kissing him. It felt as if his brain was against him, always cutting out when he gets close, leaving him wanting from a fucking dream.

What was weird last night was the other Cisco, who just stood there watching him and his dream counterpart dance. He was there all the way to the end, and Harry had no idea what his brain was trying to tell him from that. And now Ramon was looking at him, almost as if he knew Harry was thinking about him. He sat up straighter, and turned around to ask something he really needed to know.

“Are you vibing me?” Harry asked Cisco, who was sitting really doing nothing stuck in his head, “Cisco, are you vibing me?”

“Ah- well..”, Cisco started, but Harry jumped in, taking a deep breath to calm himself before he started yelling because he didn’t want to yell. 

“Oh my god! I’ve specifically asked you to not do that!”

“Wait Harry, I literally do not mean to, ever since...I keep sensing you and your emotions and when you hit your head on the door frame last week, I felt that which was weird, and-."

“You felt my pain? That doesn’t happen when you vibe.”

“I know, I didn’t know how to tell you, but I can sense more things from you than from normal vibes, so technically I am not vibing you, I’m doing...more?”

“Ramon I do not care about that right now, why didn’t you tell me about more powers you experienced?”

“Because Harry, it only happens with you, every time I vibe something or somebody else, I can’t sense the pain, and I don’t know why its just you!”

Cisco could feel pain, and also other emotions. Cisco could tell when Harry had made a breakthrough on an equation before he told him because he could feel the swell of pride that came from success. He could tell that Harry was craving an Oreo milkshake from Big Belly Burger before Harry asked if he wanted lunch. Cisco had no idea as to why this was happening, but he did not think that it was a two way street until they went out into the field. Opening portals on Earth typically gave Cisco headaches, and the meta of the week had pushed him into a wall, brushing his right arm and shoulder. Coming back to the lab, he saw out of the corner of his eye Harry holding his right arm as if it were injured, like Cisco. There was something definitely wrong, but he didn’t know exactly what just yet.

They were more insync then ever, they both knew exactly what the other was going to say before they new it, so both of them knew exactly what to do. Caitlin had both of them sit down for tests, the same ones they had done for Ronnie and Dr. Stein.

“Ok Cisco look at these, do you see anything you recognize?”

“They look the same, are these me and Harry?”

“Yes your brain has certain waves that are unique to breachers, and Harry’s brain is replicating those waves exactly.”

“What does that mean Snow, that I have breacher powers like Cisco?”

“No look where it is replicating, its the part of the brain where transduction of sensation, emotion receptors and where dreams are believed to happen, and only there. Cisco, look the left hemisphere is as active as yours is, because you use your right hand to vibe with, that is something that cannot be replicated by accident.”

They all sat down, looking at the screens, thinking out what they were spelling out. Harry and Cisco were connected for the foreseeable future in ways neither of them have ever been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a personal headcannon that these men love dancing as much as I do  
> there will most likely be 2-3 more chapters, and I will update in around 2 weeks (once I graduate and summer starts)  
> Thank you for reading!! Comments/Critiques are welcome!


End file.
